Sombras
by Sarah Usher
Summary: AU. Inspirado en el drama "Black". "Las sombras siempre han existido. Desde que tengo uso de razón las he visto. Al principio no entendía que significaban ni porque seguían a las personas. Hasta que toque una. Vi la muerte. La muerte de la persona. La sangre, el miedo y el horror consecuente. ¿Eso significaban las sombras?" Rivamika.


El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos.

Les voy a decir la verdad, este fic tiene más de un año, esta inspirado en el drama de "Black" y casi compite con lo denso que es que hasta me dolió la cabeza mientras lo estaba releyendo para corregirlo.

Ojala lo disfruten y entiendan, si es así, me lo explican porque ni sé que escribí. Tómenlo como un regalo de navidad (?

**AU. Inspirado en el drama "Black". Rivamika.**

* * *

**Sombras**

Las sombras siempre han existido. Desde que tengo uso de razón las he visto. Al principio no entendía que significaban ni porque seguían a las personas.

Hasta que toque una.

Vi la muerte. La muerte de la persona. La sangre, el miedo y el horror consecuente.

¿Eso significaban las sombras?

Le conté a mis padres. Tenía miedo. Demasiado. Y ellos logran calmar las dudas y desesperanzas que se instalaron en mi interior, dando soluciones.

—Usando estos ya no podrás verlas —prometió papá, colocando unos lentes de sol en forma de corazón. Todo se volvió negro y las sombras desaparecieron. No podía verlas, pero sabía que estaban ahí y eso me atormentaba. Fingí normalidad, ¿qué más podía hacer? Quienes se enteraron de la capacidad que tenía, me tacharon de monstruo, de atraer la mala suerte.

Me llamaron _"maldita"_.

Quizá tenían razón, tal vez mis ojos estaban malditos, probablemente mi propia existencia era un error, una falla en los planes del destino.

Pero sigo aquí.

Cuando no debería.

Nos mudamos cuando el acoso se volvió peor. Papá pidió una transferencia, mamá lo siguió sin rechistar y yo todavía esperaba el día en que las sombras se fueran.

Lo que aprendí de esa primera experiencia, fue que las personas temen a lo desconocido. Así que era mejor mantener distancia, evitar el contacto para no lastimar ni salir lastimada. Otra vez.

Nunca podré olvidar la sombra sobre aquel chico durante la educación básica. De ser más valiente, una muerte se pudo haber evitado.

_Es el destino_, me repito para disminuir la culpa.

La nueva ciudad es cálida, aunque solitaria y carente de vida.

Hay un vecino muy ruidoso que pregunta insistentemente porque siempre uso lentes, aunque sean días muy nublados. Temo quitar el velo y verlas otra vez.

Guardo silencio. En las noches oscuras, sin estrellas, permito liberar mis ojos de su cautiverio. Los colores se vuelven nítidos y desearía que la oscuridad sea eterna para que las sombras se pierdan en ella.

Durante mi décimo cumpleaños mis gafas se rompieron. Papá prometió traer nuevas, mamá dijo que haría mi pastel favorito. Salimos de noche para festejar.

Tremendo error. Aún sin mi custodio, las sombras se difuminan en la negra noche.

Las sombras, más tarde, me enteré que tienen un nombre; son las parcas, seres dedicados a recoger las almas de los mortales cuando mueren, los acompañan por días para estar en el momento justo en que las almas se separen de los cuerpos para llevarlos al inframundo.

Era una noche sin estrellas. No vi sus sombras. Menos pude tocarlas para conocer cómo serían sus muertes y así tratar de evitarlas.

Si hubiera podido ver mi propia sombra… vaya ironía.

Recuerdo poco, tal vez es mejor así. Las luces blancas, el volantazo que dio papá, los gritos de mamá y las sombras cerniéndose en sus cuerpos. Jamás vi una parca, solo sus borrosas sombras. Tampoco es que me apareciera, solo quería conocer el rostro de los encargados de separarme de mis seres amados.

Desperté tres semanas después, luego de un coma inducido por la severidad de mis heridas.

Los hospitales entraron en el ranking de los lugares más odiados sin los lentes de sol.

Las sombras abundaban por aquí y por allá. Muerte y más muerte. Tocar las sombras por error me agotaba. No necesitaba conocer sus causas de muerte, no después de la de mis padres, una pérdida invaluable.

Estaba viva, sí, pero no vivía. Me volvió un molde sin alma, sin ganas de vivir luego de que me arrebatan lo más preciado en mi vida.

Lo único que escuché de los médicos era sobre un pariente lejano con el cual no podían contactar.

Escucho sin prestar atención. ¿Por qué esforzarse en mantenerme con vida si ya no hay razones para respirar?

El molesto vecino vuelve, ahora con sus padres. Los escucho presentarse, carecen de mi atención.

¡Dejadme dormir! ¡No despertadme!

Nadie escucha ni presta atención a un contenedor vacío.

No pasa ni siquiera un año cuando dos nuevas sombras aparecen; quiero hablar, detener el progreso del tiempo, contener el destino.

Me reprimí las ganas de tocar ese manto negro que los seguía por dos días. La ignorancia era felicidad. Logré esconderme tras unas gafas que encontré. El chico molesto insistía en que las dejara. Él no sabía la protección que me proporcionaban esos cristales polarizados, la falsa tranquilidad que transmitían.

La pareja que cuidó de mí, murió en extrañas circunstancias, nadie indagó lo suficiente para darse cuenta del asesinato premeditado. El adolescente molesto, otro huérfano que se consumió en la ira y desesperación. Llegamos al orfanato juntos.

Un pequeño rubio, débil pero valiente, se unió a nosotros. Sus ojos azules como el océano, transmitían paz y armonía. Si lo miraba detenidamente, podía ver las olas golpear los acantilados y sentía la sal en el aire.

Y… sonreí.

Descubrí que existían más colores que las lúgubres sombras que aparecían por todas partes. El rubiecito sonrió para luego abrazarme en silencio al encontrarme aferrada a los lentes de sol rotos.

Ese día el vecino molesto apareció colgado de una viga en el orfanato.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando vi la sombra. Fue demasiado…

¿Qué es la opresión que siento en el pecho? ¿Por qué siento que ya no puedo respirar? El aire no parece entrar en mis pulmones, todos se mueve vertiginosamente y el nudo en mi estómago se expande por todo mi cuerpo.

¿Qué es este dolor que abruma cada uno de mis sentidos?

Pensé que no sufriría nuevamente esta agonía en vida.

¿Por qué las personas se siguen alejando sin mirar atrás? ¿Sin darse cuenta que me abandonan en este mundo lleno de sombras y desolación?

El mar en sus ojos me calmó. Las olas apenas tocaban una playa desierta. Parecía que mis orbes oscuros eran sus noches sin estrellas.

Compartíamos la misma pena; de quien lo tuvo todo y lo perdió tantas veces que todavía se pregunta cómo es que se pone de pie para avanzar.

Salimos de ese lugar lleno de amargos recuerdos, sueños rotos e ilusiones austeras. Solo teníamos al otro para hacernos compañía.

Hasta que otra sombra nubló la ficticia felicidad.

¿Cómo te sigues arrastrando por la vida cuando te arrancaron cada una de tus raíces?

Fue la primera vez que intervine. Deseaba _salvarlo. Necesitaba mantenerlo a mi lado._ Por egoísta que sonara._ Él debía de quedarse._

Ahí aprendí que intervenir trae catastróficas consecuencias.

En lugar de perderlo a él, en lugar de su vida, decenas de inocentes murieron.

Un intercambio desigual, injusto y traicionero.

El edificio donde estábamos cayó apenas pusimos un pie fuera; cientos de personas atrapadas entre los escombros. Muertes de inocentes que hasta ese momento no tuvieron sombras. La nube negra que cubría el lugar no era polvo, eran las parcas que esperaban las almas para escoltarlas.

Tomé el primer objeto a mi alcance.

—Mis ojos están malditos —murmuré, acercando el lado puntiagudo a mi ojo—. Es mejor si ya no los tengo.

—No están malditos —contradijo mi _único amigo_, aquel por el que sacrifique a desconocidos sin dudarlo—. Son una bendición, Mika. Salvarás a muchas personas con ellos, lo prometo —y tras agónicos segundos, agregó—. Además son tan hermosos como una noche sin estrellas, así que haz brillar ese par de luceros y saquemos a estas personas de aquí. Hoy salvaremos muchas vidas.

_Salvar personas_.

El destino es lineal, idealmente, aunque toma curvas cuando conoces sucesos futuros y los alteras a voluntad.

¿Era correcto jugar con las vidas de las personas predestinadas a morir?

Sabía que jamás podría hacer nada por una enfermedad o muertes por causas naturales, sin embargo, cuando se trataban de accidentes y muertes violentas, ¿no merecían acaso, una segunda oportunidad?

¿Quién era yo para decidirlo?

Y decidí intentarlo. Una y otra vez. Obteniendo resultados catastróficos.

Él seguía alentándome.

—Un día podremos lograrlos sin fallar —repitió, plasmando una agotada sonrisa en sus labios de algodón.

Perdí la cuenta de los años, ¿qué importancia tiene la vida cuando luchas a diario contra una muerte prevista?

Y la factura a pagar por desafiar el destino me golpeó con la fuerza de un tren descarrilándose y aplastando el pequeño auto donde nos transportábamos.

Lo perdí, sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de despedirme.

La última raíz, tan profunda y arraigada que me mantenía unida a la tierra y alimentaba mi espíritu convaleciente.

El mar se secó y el cielo se nubló. Las estrellas nunca volvieron a brillar en mis largas noches.

Un adiós amargo que ni siquiera logra disminuir el dolor de la pérdida. Suelto lo que queda de él al viento, como me lo pidió en algún momento.

_—Quiero unirme al viento y recorrer el mundo —comentó durante una larga noche de rescate. Es posible que presintiera la cercanía de su final._

La maldita sombra nunca apareció. Ninguna parca se acercó para recoger su pura alma y transportarla al paraíso.

Me mantengo quieta mientras las cenizas se escapan de mis manos. Siento golpear el viento en mi rostro. Cierro los ojos. Puedo escuchar las olas romperse en la distancia y la sal del mar entrar por mis poros.

Si abro los brazos, ¿podría volar? Desde esta altura, el mar parecía diminuto, un pequeño abismo que le sonreía con añoranza, como si me estuviera esperando.

_Volar._ Repito, abriendo y cerrando las manos.

—¡¿Qué diablos crees que estabas a punto de hacer, mocosa estúpida?! —Fuertes brazos tiran de mi cuerpo, alejándome de la orilla. Abrí los ojos, encontrándome con el rostro desfigurado de un desconocido. Una eterna neblina me devuelve la mirada. Un huracán listo para colisionar en una desolada playa—. ¡Responde! —insistió colérico.

—¿Podrías quitarte de encima? —Pido, manteniendo la compostura. El ceño fruncido del hombre se profundizó ante la pregunta evasiva.

—¿Por qué querías saltar? —Inquirió, sin moverse. Los vientos azotan palmas y el mar se agita. El desastre se pierde en la noche sin estrellas.

—No quería saltar —replico, calmada—. _Quería volar._

—Claro, porque vuelas cuando te lanzas de un acantilado —arremedó molestó—. ¿Eres estúpida?

—¿Lo ha intentado? —Cuestiono estoica—. Saltar. ¿Cómo sabe que no se puede volar si nunca se ha dado la oportunidad de probarlo? —_Al menos de esa forma las sombras desaparecerían y podría reunirme con mi familia._

—¿Quieres morir? —Parecía que no encontraba una respuesta coherente—. Yo no quiero, aprecio la mierda de vida que tengo.

—Ya te dije; _quería volar._

—Estás jodidamente mal de la cabeza.

El aire pesa en los pulmones, condensándose en el interior. La nubosidad remolinea a su alrededor. No veo sombras en él, me cuestiono siquiera si hay vida. No tarda en levantarse, dando una inquisitiva mirada a un cielo apagado.

Alcanzó el contenedor vació que albergó a mi mejor amigo por poco tiempo. Observo el final del acantilado.

¿El mar sería frío o tan cálido como su mirada? Quiero comprobarlo.

Mis pies quieres andar hasta el final del camino, hasta flotar. Una mano envuelve mi cintura, no hay voluntad para pelear. Añoro mis lentes. Necesito evadir una cruel realidad que se cierne al entrar en primer poblado. Una sombra por aquí y otra por allá. Se me desgarra el corazón al ver a tres pequeños niños sentenciados a una inevitable muerte. Desvió la mirada con vergüenza.

El desconocido no habla. No hace preguntas y lo agradezco.

—Préstame tus lentes de sol —pido, soportando el dolor que oprime el corazón. La frialdad y fuerza del huracán arranca las primeras plantas. Si me quedo con él terminaré traga por la voracidad de su voluntad. Abre la guantera, señalando el objeto pedido. Decido ocultarme tras un cristal polarizado otra vez.

_Son ojos malditos,_ me repito. Ojos que arrancaron a mi pequeño rubio de mis brazos, al vecino molesto, a mis primeros y segundos padres.

Un amuleto de mala suerte que no debería de existir.

Y el desconocido lo presiente al dejarme en la estación del tren y comprarme un ticket para el primer viaje. Abordo en silencio, sin saber qué más hacer pues la voluntad se ha esfumado con las cenizas. Y es cuando mi escudo se cae y las sombras me atrapan. Han pasado años desde la última vez que vi tanta oscuridad en un mismo lugar. Es inevitable descubrir cómo sucederá todo.

Grito con desesperación, implorando que detengan el avance, que los demás baje, aunque soy la única a la que sacan. El tren parte sin mí y exactamente siete minutos después se descarríela.

—Lo sabías —desconozco si era pregunta o afirmación. Oculto los ojos malditos tras un par de cristales que oscurecen hasta el día más soleado, que opacan la luz más brillante… que arrancan la vida súbitamente.

Escucho sus pasos seguirme. Volver al acantilado no suena mal.

—Espera —insiste con voz ronca. Esconde algo más en su tono—. ¿Cómo lo supiste? —Veo reflejada la muñeca rota que me convertí a través de sus ojos. Quita los lentes, esperando una respuesta que no llegara, porque sospecho que él sabe sobre los ojos del mal. La sonrisa forzada no es suficiente.

—Coincidencia —murmuro sin convicción. ¿Por qué no me quedé en el tren? Mi destino era morir ahí, reencontrarme con mis seres queridos, ¿por qué luche por sobrevivir? Desconfía de mis palabras. Sus facciones duras se agudizan, me causa gracia tener que ver hacia abajo por su corta estatura.

—¿Cómo puedes vivir sabiendo que pudiste salvar a una persona y no lo hiciste?

Conocía la respuesta, una aprendida tras años de intentos fallidos y dolorosos castigos. Por más evasiones que hagas…

—El destino siempre te alcanza.

No desiste la primera vez y vuelve a intentarlo. La segunda, tercera, la novena vez soy yo quien se agota, quien no tolera más muerte sin sentido.

—Mátame —suplico—. Mi propia existencia es un chiste, un fallo del destino, _un error, _que se resiste en desaparecer del sistema.

—Puedes salvar vidas.

Ya he escuchado ese argumento y me aferré a un cuerpo sin vida por horas. Me niego a aceptarlo nuevamente… hasta que veo una sombra siguiendo a un pequeño niño rubio con el cielo en su mirada. Me recuerda tanto a él…

—Una —acepto, más por desesperación y necesidad. Quizá a él lo pueda salvar. Y recuerdo que no puedo, que ese azul no se agita, que ese oro no brilla y las campanillas no suenan. No es mi pequeño rubio, es un niño más que no puedo rescatar del fatídico final.

Cae a mi lado como la primera vez, como el mundo se desmorona a mis pies. El huracán gris se aplaca, asimilando la destrucción que creo por salvar a un inocente que murió en sus brazos.

—Las consecuencias de intervenir —le explico con voz ausente cuando se aferra a un cuerpo sin vida—. Libérame de esta irónica existencia —suplico, ya resignada a una muerte inexpresiva que me tortura cada día aplazando mi final.

—La condena es no hacerlo —confiesa sin soltar el cadáver, evitando mirarme, pues teme que vea una realidad que ha ocultado—. El castigo es continuar cuando todo ha terminado y el cascarón se ha vaciado.

Las nubes se aclaran lentamente. Las facciones se angustian y…

_Oh._

Cierro los ojos, permitiendo que recuerdos atrapados fluyan con un rio sin trabas. Tres muertos en lugar de dos. Cinco víctimas en lugar de cuatro. Una niña colgando del techo en lugar del chico revoltoso. Treinta y siete decesos en lugar de treinta y seis cuando el tren los atrapó. En todos los lugares faltaba un cuerpo al cual se aferraba tercamente un alma hasta encontrarlo.

No era unos ojos malditos.

_Era una existencia maltrecha, castigada por errores cometidos en vidas pasadas._

La muerte no era misericordiosa con las personas que rompían sus reglas por deseos egoístas.

—¿Cuánto falta?

—Nueve vidas más —responde con un nudo en su interior. No sabe qué tan capaz es de tolerar perderla otra vez frente a sus ojos sin poderlo evitar—. Esta es la doceava.

—¿Al menos será rápida está vez? —La negativa era obvia. La muerte es una novia celosa de sus amantes, vengativa de sus traiciones e increíblemente sádica con sus castigos—. Ojalá no tenga ojos que ven parcas cuando te vuelva a encontrar.

—En ese caso, ya no me verás más —el aire se acaba y sé que este ciclo terminó—. Es un pago justo por tu felicidad.

Y el silencio llega de repente, sin que me dé cuenta.

Ya no hay sombras ni dolor, pero tampoco hay felicidad ni colores. A lo lejos escucho sus voces y sé que sin importar donde esté… una sombra se asoma por un rincón, pero ya no tendré que temer.

* * *

.

Si le entendieron, tienen todo mi pinche admiración, todavía trato de entender que escribí y ya tengo media hora con dolor de cabeza...

Como breve explicación de lo que creo que es: Mikasa puede ver cuando las personas van a morir, en realidad ella también moría, pero cuando lo hacía, era después de conocer a Levi, cada vida era diferente al igual que su muerte, un castigo por algo que hicieron y al cual están condenados por tiempo indefinido.

No me pregunten de donde saque la idea, en ese entonces había visto Black y ese drama me reventó las tres neuronas que tengo.

En fin, les deseo que hayan pasado una bonita navidad.

¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
